Katara's Heritage
by Princessa Mia
Summary: Katara finds some strange pieces of her heritage. Her other grandmother came to our world and can travel between worlds, and so can Katara! She's torn between wanting to know her other family and finding out more of her family history, or staying with the family she has. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It had been too long since the last time he had seen her. Much too long. Even though it had only been a year, he knew that she probably wouldn't remember him, even though he kept hoping she would. His eyes searched for her on the dance floor of the school gym, until he found her. Oh she was gorgeous. Her chocolate brown hair fell to the middle of her back in flowing waves. Her blue eyes sparkled and she smiled as she sang and danced to the music. Her dress was a bright sky blue, with short sleeves, a high waistline, and the skirt fell to the floor. She looked like a normal American teenager. But there, hanging around her neck, was the necklace. The only thing she had of her old life, if she even remembered it. A slow song came on, and he made his way toward her. He held out his hand and asked "Can I have this dance?"

"Sure" She said. He took her hand and put one arm around her waist, while she put her other hand on his shoulder. "A bit old fashioned aren't you?" she teased. "Not in my eyes Katara." He responded seriously. She looked confused, and his hopes sank. "I'm sorry, my name's Katrina, not Katara." She said, looking at him uncertainly. "So you don't remember me at all?" His hopes were sinking lower and lower. She really didn't remember him. "I haven't seen you before in my life." She said, now looking suspicious. He grasped at his last strand of hope and asked "Maybe not in your life, but what about in your dreams?" Her hand flew to her necklace; her face full of shock and confusion, until realization dawned on her.

"Aang?"


	2. Chapter 2

She remembered the day it all started. It was a year after the fall of Ozai, and she and the rest of the gang were visiting the Northern Water Tribe. Toph and Aang were having a contest to see who could eat the most stewed sea prunes (which both of them don't enjoy,) while Iroh sipped his tea. Mai and Zuko were sitting quietly eating, feeling out of place. Suki was eating calmly, listening to the conversation; and Sokka? Sokka kept glancing at the moon, lost in thought while pain hinted on his face. "Poor Sokka," Katara thought. "Even though Suki is sitting right next to him, he can't stop thinking of Yue. Memories of her are everywhere; she was introduced over there, sat next to him at dinner, he kissed her on that ice bridge, and knelt before her on those very steps where the king eats. He can't avoid those memories, especially tonight at a full moon." Suki looked at Sokka concerned, then smiled sadly and took his hand. He turned toward her and smiled gratefully, then kissed her cheek as if thanking her.

"So Katara, Sokka, how is Kana?" Chief Arnook asks.

"Oh, she's good, her and Pakku are in charge of teaching the village school house. Gran-Gran teaches life skills, and Pakku teaches water bending and hunting. Only now, girls and boys learn both, not just girls learning life skills, and boys learning hunting." Katara responds.

"It sounds like your grandparents are doing well and have a good teaching method. What about your mother's parents? Are they well?"

"Uhhhh…" Katara looked uncomfortable, Sokka, relieved from his memories jumped in.

"We never met them. Our grandfather died in the war, and our grandmother died shortly before I was born."

"Oh I'm so sorry, do you know at all what they were like?" the Chief asks.

"No, our mother didn't really talk about them, only that our grandmother taught her old songs and stories that our mother taught us." Sokka said.

"I wonder if either of you resemble them. Katara does have some of the same features as Kanna."

"I guess we'll never know." Shrugged Sokka.

That night, Katara stood on the ice bridge trying to get Sokka's words out of her head. "We'll never know. We'll never know. We'll never know." His words kept repeating over and over. "I'll never know anything about my grandmother. What her favorite food was, did she approve of Dad? Was she a bender like me?" Thoughts kept tumbling through her mind. Who _was_ her grandmother?

"Katara? Are you ok?" Aang asked, coming up to her.

"I just can't get her out of my mind." Katara said softly, looking out on the horizon.

"Who are you talking about? Yue?"

"No my grandmother."

"Is Gran-Gran sick?" Aang asked, immediately concerned

"I mean my other one, who died before Sokka was born."

"Oh."

"I keep wondering what she was like, if she could bend like me. My parents couldn't bend, and neither can Gran-Gran; but bending is heretic, so who could? I never thought of my grandmother, but tonight made me think. It's like Sokka said, 'we'll never know'." Katara sighed.

"Katara," Aang smiled. "You're forgetting something."

"What?"

"You have Gran-Gran. She would know about your grandmother, and it's the perfect time since we're going home to the South Pole tomorrow."

"You're right Aang!" She threw her arms around him in a fierce hug. "We leave in the morning right?"

"Yeah, and we'll be there in a week."

"Sounds perfect." Katara murmured.

"You should get some rest. I'll see you in the morning ok?"

"Ok, goodnight." She yawned. Aang leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams Katara."


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, everyone was busy. Zuko and Mai were packing up last minute items, and Iroh was getting a new tea recipe from the chef. Aang was feeding Appa, while Sokka and Suki loaded on the luggage. Toph was already in the saddle letting them handle the work.

"Hey Toph, are you going to just sit there or help us out?"

"Oh, I think you and Suki have it covered. Besides, I am NOT getting back onto that ice again. I won't be able to feel anything!"

Sokka, though annoyed, let the subject drop. Toph wasn't that cranky this morning, and that was a miracle since she wasn't a morning person. He didn't want to ruin it. Meanwhile, Katara was saying goodbye to the chief.

"Thank you for inviting us, we all had a wonderful time."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all. We all enjoy your visits, and like to hear news about Pakku and Kanna."

"I'm glad. Maybe next time we visit, they'll come along as well."

"That would be a wonderful treat for all of us. Fly safely and happy travels Katara."

"Thank you, goodbye Chief Arnook."

As they took off, Katara looked down over the huge water tribe village. "I wonder if my village will be that big someday." She thought.

On their way to the South Pole, they dropped off Mai, Zuko, and Iroh at the Fire Nation.

"Thanks for taking us, that was uh… a great experience." Zuko said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, amazing" Mai said.

"I for one very much enjoyed myself. I even got a new tea recipe that I'll have to serve at the White Lotus!" Iroh seemed excited.

"I'm glad; we'll see you in a month right?" Katara asks.

"Yeah, that's right. See you then." Zuko says.

"Ok, bye!" Katara waves.

The week went by fairly quickly, and soon enough, they were home at the South Pole.

"Gran-Gran! Grandpa Pakku! We missed you so so so MUCH!" Sokka yells, running to hug them.

"Slow down there warrior! We missed you too." Pakku said.

"Yes, very much. Let's get everything inside, and get you all warmed up." Kanna smiled, guiding them all to the large chief's tent.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Please R&R! What do you think?_**


End file.
